Orb Oddities
by SweetDragonSeeker
Summary: A crystal orb, glittering on the windowsill, sparkling with stories to tell...
1. Intro

**Don't own it.  
**

**So, here's just a little idea that I've been working on. Glimpses into the different lives various HP characters could've led depending on what path they chose; these will mostly focus on their family lives though, not much outside. This fic is for Ron, and should have 5 or 6 chapters after this, and if y'all like it I'll follow this fic with more. :) So read and review!**

**SSSS**

Ron entered the common-room well after dark, soaked to the skin from the rain outside. He yanked off his keeper's gloves and tossed them toward the rug beside the glowing hearth, heartily wishing that he could catch well enough to quit these extra late-night solo practices. He could hardly concentrate on his homework as it was.

He sighed, and was about to collapse in one of the armchairs beside the fire, when something sparkling on the nearby windowsill caught his attention. It was a crystal ball, a glittering orb left carelessly in the corner of the sill. Ron frowned. What was a crystal ball doing out of the North Tower? Trellawny would throw a fit...with another sigh, Ron leaned forward to pick it up and see if there was any clue as to who might have taken it. The moment his hands touched it, however, he found his eyes riveted to the swirling depths within the twinkling orb. Images flashed before his eyes, drawing him closer, and he found himself lost in world after world, experiancing possibility after possibility, living life-time upon life-time in the course of seconds...

**SSSS**

**Sooooo? Review! No flames, but review! Thanks! ~Seeker**


	2. Hermione

**Don't own Harry Potter. Promise you, I don't.**

**So here's the first life we get a glimpse into, the canon RW/HG. Do enjoy, and leave me a review, kay? Kay. **

**SSSS**

Ron was on one knee before Hermione, a ring proffered in his hands and a question on his lips, and she was smiling down at him and nodding, and there were tears of happiness in her eyes. Ron smiled.

He was standing at the end of a long purple carpet and music was playing and he could hear Harry fidgiting beside him. Then Hermione was walking down the carpet toward him in a modest white dress and all the sounds faded away.

He was pacing back and forth in a pristine waiting room, wondering how his father had withstood this suspense so many times. Then at last the door opened and the healer let him in, and he stepped hesitantly toward the bed where Hermione lay, cradling their daughter in her arms.

He was leaning over the back of Rose's high-chair, helping her unwrap her one-year birthday presents. Hermione was sitting across the table with the rest of the family, all of whom smiled broadly as the little girl's presents were unwrapped.

He was sitting in his cubilcle in the auror office, staring up at the walls, upon which were tacked numerous profiles of dark wizards that were almost obscured by the photos of his family: his wife, daughter, and two-year-old son Hugo. Ron smiled at the images, bright moments in his life, and, still smiling, turned back to the file lying open on his desk.

He stood facing Hermione on the opposite sides of the bed, his face burning with anger as she glared, hands on her hips. Then she turned and stalked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Ron's shoulder's slumped as he turned and headed for the couch, but at the door he found Rose crouching against the wall, looking tearful. He picked her up and carried her back to bed, assuring her that everything would be okay; he and mommy would make up. She quieted at him promises.

He was hugging his daughter, telling her to be good and have fun as she boarded the train to Hogwarts for the third time. Then he turned to his son, bending to hug him, promising him that he would have a good time. Then Hugo pulled away and climbed on the train, and Ron stood, waving, beside Hermione until the train was out of sight.

He stood on the grounds of Hogwarts, watching his daughter's graduation ceremony. When Harry's son Albus was called, Ron smiled. When Rose's name was called, he cried. Hermione smiled at him through her own tears and took his hand in hers.

He was standing outside Fourish and Blotts, considering buying a new book for Hermione, when he heard a shout behind him, and he turned just in time to see a beam of bright light come flying toward him, hitting him in the gut. He doubled over, and then all was blackness and pain.

He was leaving St. Mungoes, his family clustered around him, all gushing congratulations for his speedy recovery. A new ring glittered on his daughter's finger, and Hugo's girlfriend clung to his arm, smiling along with the rest. Ron grinned.

Rose's wedding was beautiful, and Ron almost began sobbing as he gave his daughter away. She smiled at him and squeezed his arm, face glowing with love and happiness. When they reached the end of the aisle, he let her go with a gently smile and took his place at Hermione's side, the tears falling freely down his cheeks.

He was looking down into the crib, cooing at his tiny grandson, then turned to his son, laughing at the pleased look on the new father's face. Hugo's wife moved forward and gave Ron a hug, telling him proudly that he was a grandpa now! Ron shook his head. He'd never even imagined this.

He was chasing his quarry through the dark building, watching warily for any sign of flying curses; he wasn't watching for the knife that flew out of no-where. It hurt worse than the curse of years before. Ron fell, feeling his life ebb away, and his only regret was that he had no time to say goodbye.

Ron jerked back from the images within the crystal, shaking, but no sooner had he escaped than he was pulled back in, drawn back into another world...

**SSSS  
**

**Hit that little button now and give me your thoughts... more to come on this soon, I reckon. Anyway, as previously stated, no flames, but reveiw anyway. Thanx! ~Seeker**


	3. Lavender

**still don't own it.**

**Lav/Ron. enjoy**

**SSSS**

He was getting off the Hogwart's Express with Lavender clinging to his arm, eyes wide as she babbled about how excited she was at being able to see his house and meet his parents! He smiled ruefully, wondering if he would ever regain circulation in that arm.

He was sitting outside Florian Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlor, and Lavender was sitting opposite him with an engagement ring on her finger, completely oblivious to Ron squirming with embarrassment as she showed it off to every passing stranger who would look.

He was standing arm-in-arm with Lavender at the end of a long deep violet carpet, fidgeting in his too-hot dress robes and wishing that the ceremony would hurry up and get over with. Beside him, Lavender was smiling widely and kept tilting her head so that the glitter in her hair sparkled.

He sat in a chair at the side of Lavender's bed in St. Mungoes, watching their newborn daughters sleep on the crib beside them. Who would've thought that his and Lavender's first-born would turn out not to be one girl, but three? He certainly hadn't.

He was standing beside the counter of Wealey's Wizard Wheezes watching the shoppers go up and down the aisles and occasionally catching a glimpse of George or Verity as they scurried back and forth. As he sold another edible dark-mark, he smiled ruefully. Working in a shop wasn't exactly the life he'd envisioned, but at least it kept Lav from worrying about him. With Brigit, Lindsey, and Sara on her hands, she had enough to worry about right now.

He was watching his three girls board the Hogwart's Express together, chatting animatedly about their sorting. Lavender was crying, sobbing loudly into a handkerchief, and Ron wrapped an arm around her shoulders as the train departed.

He was talking amiably with Hermione outside a café while waiting for Lavender to catch up with him. When his wife at last emerged from her the café where she'd been talking with a client for her design studio, she cast Hermione a dark look and took Ron's arm, tugging him away. Ron threw Hermione an apologetic look over his shoulder as they went.

He was hugging his daughters, congratulating them on their graduation from Hogwarts while Lavender showered them with the presents they'd bought. All three of them grinned, babbling about the professions they planned to pursue. Brigit wanted to play quidditch professionally (Lavender frowned and Ron grinned), Lindsey wanted to become a healer in St. Mungoes (Ron and Lavender both grinned), and Sara wanted to study wandlore (Both Lavender and Ron looked dubious).

He was wandering through an old cemetery and came to a halt before a stately gravestone that looked nothing like the young man for whom it stood. He would've laughed at the contrast if the name on it hadn't brought back the memories it did. He knelt slowly, placing a box of Fever Fudge before the engraved stone. It was a peace offering to his departed brother, an apology. He couldn't take Fred's place at the joke shop anymore. He wasn't cut out for it, and now that his daughters were grown he could seek the more dangerous profession he'd wanted in the first place. He murmured a few words, knowing that Fred would've understood, and left the cemetery.

He was facing Lavender over the breakfast table, matching her glare for glare. She wanted him to go back to work at George's shop. He just shook his head. He couldn't do that anymore. He'd already sent an application to the auror office. Lavender frowned at the news, but clamped her mouth shut. She refused to discuss the matter any more.

He was chattering with Harry, who was now head of the auror office, catching up on what he'd missed since they'd last spoken. Before he left, Harry handed him a sheet of parchment, announcing the approval of his application to become an auror. Ron grinned appreciatively.

He was avoiding Lav's glare as he prepared for his first day of work at the auror office. She didn't want him to pursue such a dangerous job. For that day, she got her wish. An owl arrived just as Ron was preparing to depart. It carried a letter stating that their Brigit was in St. Mungoes with a serious quidditch injury. Lavender wailed.

He was holding Brigit's hand as she lay in her hospital bed, deeply asleep. Her mother and sisters were clustered around her as well, Lindsey gazing worriedly down at her comatose sibling around her own swollen stomach; her baby was due in two months. Her husband, Brigit's assigned healer, had just left.

He was smiling at Lindsey, admiring the baby boy held in her arms as Brigit, fully healed, entered Lindsey's livingroom with a stack of gifts. Sara caught one of the presents as it fell from the pile, and Lavender, sitting in a nearby chair, laughed.

He was coughing as he stumbled through a derelict building that had once been a haven for dark wizards but was now just a crumbling building. He dashed through a cloud of foul-smelling dust, wishing he could get back to real auror work. This was pathetic.

He was lying in a bed in St. Mungoes with his healer son-in-law standing over him, looking grim. Ron had been exposed to some kind of gaseous poison. He had less than a year to live. There was no antidote.

Ron gasped, once more pulling back to reality, but, as before, the respite lasted only seconds before the shining crystal drew him on once more.

**SSS**

**Wow. That was kinda depressing...reveiw, no flames, thanks, ~Seeker**


	4. Luna

**Still don't own it people. You've gotta believe me. **

**Okay, so here we go with the next one, the ever sweet Ron/Luna pairing.**

**SSS**

He was sitting at the edge of the Black Lake with his arm around Luna's shoulders. They sat in companionable silence, watching the setting sun turn the surface of the water glittering scarlet. Ron glanced down at her, his free hand playing absently with her engagement ring, and kissed the top of her head. She smiled, snuggling closer to her shoulder.

He was standing at the end of an open-air path watching Luna float toward him in a bright, graceful gown, and she was the only thing he could see, and then moments later he was kissing her, and she was the only person in his world.

He was leaning against the nursery door-frame, watching Luna rock their new-born son Andonis in her arms. The baby smiled up at his mother, cooing happily, and Ron smiled too, moving into the room to kneel beside them.

He was going through a box of files in the corner of his cubicle in the auror office when he found a photo that Hermione had sent him late last year. It was of her and Victor Krum at the latest International Quidditch Championship; Krum had his arm around Hermione, and she was leaning against his shoulder, her face flushed with happiness. On the back of the photo, she'd written: _We're planning the wedding for next December. Hope you guys can all come! ~Love Hermione. _Ron grinned and tacked the photo up on the wall amongst those of the rest of his family. Good for Hermione.

He was lying in bed with his arm around Luna when a little hand tugged the material of his pajamas. He rolled over to find his son standing beside the bed. Andi's lip trembled as he mumbled something about nightmares. Ron reached out and picked up the little boy, snuggling him between himself and Luna, who moved over to make room and stroked their son's hair until he fell asleep.

He was in some far-flung region of Africa on vacation, watching Luna show Andi some 'snorkak' tracks she'd found. Ron shook his head, smiling slightly, but made on comment. Luna's belief in the unseen was one of the things he loved msot about his wife.

He was dancing with Luna at Hermione and Krum's wedding reception, twirling her around and around the floor, and enjoying the way her sunny yellow dress shown in the sun, when Dean Thomas tapped his shoulder, asking to cut in. Ron just grinned, shook his head, and spun his wife away into the center of the floor.

He was holding his son in his arms to help him see over the edge of the new crib so that her could see his new sister. Andi smiled happily and babbled out a stream of welcoming words at little Lexianna, who cooed happily back blinking big blue eyes.

He was sitting beside the Christmas tree at the Burrow, bouncing little Lexi on his knee as Luna sat at his side, chatting with the rest of the family as he watched his Andi and all his neices and nephews open their Christmas gifts.

He was helping to load his son's trunk onto the Hogwart's Express while his eight-year-old daughter bounced happily up and down beside them. Then he hugged his son and stepped back, scooping Lexi up onto his shoulders and wrapping and arm around Luna as he watched his son's big, excited grey eyes until they went out of sight, pulled back inside the window as the train pulled away.

He and Luna were looking down at the first letter Lexi ever sent to them from Hogwarts, gazing proudly at the words _'I got sorted into Ravenclaw!' _Ron hugged Luna tightly. She had given him a strong, brave son and a sweet, clever little girl.

He was gazing up at the shiny plaque on the wall of his auror office cubicle that proclaimed him June's auror of the month. He grinned, checked his watch, and grinned wider. Time to go to Andi's graduation! He got up and hurried out of the office, on his way to pick up Luna.

He was visiting with George in Diagon Alley, watching Andi rush back and forth fetching and carrying items; while he was in auror training, George had agreed to let his nephew work for him at the joke shop so that the kid could pay for his extra education.

He was hugging his daughter, congratulating her on her graduation. She smiled up at him, tossing her blonde ponytail, and announced that she planned to become a curse-breaker, and that Uncle Bill had said he'd put in a good word for her at Gringott's Bank. Beside Ron, Luna nodded and commented that Lexi must remember to take pictures-just in case she saw a blibbering humdinger or a snorkak. Lexi grinned and bounded over to her friends, leaving Ron to embrace Luna in happiness.

He was standing beside Luna as she read an excerpt from her new magical creatures book. When she finished there was roaring applause, and Ron kissed the top of her head, murmuring in her ear that she had done her father proud. She smiled, almost crying with joy.

He was walking down a long purple carpet with his daughter on his arm, and when they reached the end she turned and kissed his cheek, whispered that she loved him in his ear, and took Malcolm Krum's hand, moving to stand beside him. Ron watched their ceremony with tears in his eyes and a brilliant smile on his face.

He was going over some dark wizard files in the office when Andi stopped by with his girlfriend and announced happily that she had just agreed to become his wife. Ron jumped up to congratulate them, beaming broadly.

He was sitting on the front porch, watching his three grandchildren paly tag in the yard. Luna sat beside him, arms twined in his and her head on his shoulder as they listened to the children laugh.

He was kneeling before a gravestone of polished granite, placing a bouquet of white roses at its base. The inscription carved upon the stone read: '_Luna Weasley, Beloved wife and mother. Death is but the next step of existance.' _with dates underneath. A tear slid down Ron's cheek as he brushed his fingers over Luna's name. His heart hurt. But the pain wouldn't last for much longer. He would be with her again soon.

Tears were streaming down Ron's face as he pulled back from the crystal for a third time, and his shoulders shook. He managed a single deep breath before the crystal drew him in again.

**SSS**

***sniffle sniffle* So sad...how can I write this? I don't know... Anyway, y'all should review, just remember, no flames, kay? I 'preciate your opinions! (And check out my other stories if you have a second to spare, 'kay? thanx) ~Seeker**


	5. Padma

**Still don't own it.**

**Sorry it took me so long to write this; been busy. Anyway, Ron/Padma, enjoy!  
~~~**

He was looking at Padma out of the corner of his eye, remembering how beautiful she'd looked at the Yule Ball and regretting he never danced with her. He took a long swig of pumpkin juice and got up to go talk to her, his ears burning.

He was holding the door to the Three Broomsticks open as Padma floated past him, her long dark hair pulled up in a high ponytail. Once inside, they ordered a butterbear each and sat opposite eachother at a table, savoring the taste of the sweet drink.

He was yelling excitedly, clapping Harry on the back as their whole year danced around them, celebrating their graduation. Ron saw Padma through the crowd and hurried toward her, giving her an enthusiastic hug, which she returned happily, burying her face in his collar.

He was riding in a ministry lift, on his way to visit with Padma in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes during their lunch break; he hadn't gotten to see her much lately, what with his auror training.

He was slipping a ring onto Padma's finger, admiring her radiant smile as she gazed down at him. Then he straightened and kissed her, the happiest he could remember being.

He was dancing with his wife at their wedding celebration, twirling her around the floor while their guests beamed and smiled. Ron smiled at Padma, thinking that if her happy glow were any brighter, she'd outshine the sun.

He was blinking up at Padma from his bed in the hospital, and when she saw that he was awake she laughed and told him to be more careful next time he had dueling practice with his mentor. He laughed with her, ignoring the pain of the bludger-sized bruise in his chest.

He had been pacing restlessly through the St. Mungoes waiting room since the early hours of the morning. It was almost noon when they finally allowed him into the delivery room, and he scurried to his wife's side, gazing worriedly at her pale face. She smiled softly up at him and nodded toward the crib at her side and informed him that he had a son.

He was playing in a pool with his son, holding the two-year old in his arms and bobbing up and down in the water. Then Padma swam over to join them, taking Micheal in her arms and giving Ron a peck on the cheek.

He had taken Micheal out to get ice cream, in Diagon Alley to avoid her girls' day in with Lavendar and Parvati. He and his son had gotten side-tracked at Quality Quidditch Supplies, and Ron smiled as Mike pressed his nose against the glass display case, his dark eyes wide under his shock of red hair.

He smiled happily as Padma announced that she'd just been promoted in her department. She waved the letter at him, her face alight with happiness, and Micheal toddled over to join them, wondering what all the fuss was about.

He was walking into the sitting room when he stopped dead, staring at the fireplace. Then he burst out into slightly hysterical laughter, rushing forward to snatch his five-year-old out of the floo-powder green flames.

He was grinning widely as the Hogwarts Express pulled away, taking his son with it on his first ever journey to Hogwarts.

He was kneeling beside Padma's hospital bed, assuring her that everything would be alright. She smiled weakly up at him and repeated his words back to him, her voice low and tired.

He was standing in his sitting room, looking down at Mike's graduation announcement. He handed it to Padma with a smile, grateful for her recovery, and she smiled back, eyes bright but tired.

He was sitting at the bar in the Three Broomsticks, watching his son fill orders for his fiancee, Alyssa Rosmerta, and he chuckled, gesturing for another butterbeer.

He sat in a comfortable chair in the front row of a church, watching his son get married. He only wished that his wife were alive to see it too.

He was bouncing his little granddaughter on his knee while she smiled up at him, tugging at a lock of his thinning hair.

He was sitting up in bed, hands clutching at his chest over his heart as pain spiked through him, and a voice that might've been Padma's murmured in his head telling him that it was time to go.

Ron pulled back again, panting, and made to throw the orb, but before he could, he found himself drawn back into it's depths.

**So, watcha think? Review! Thanx! ~Seeker**


End file.
